


Resolutions

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles finds Derek sitting on the rooftop of the loft, hiding from the party downstairs. Together, they set their New Year’s resolutions.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	Resolutions

Stiles stepped out onto the rooftop, the rough concrete scuffing his shoes.

The emergency exit door had been propped open with a brick.

He looked across the rooftop to where Derek sat on the edge, leaning back on the concrete ledge and dangling his legs over the side of the building.

Stiles crossed over the room and sat down next to him, sitting down on the ledge and folding his legs under himself.

He stared out across the dark abyss that was Beacon Hills at night. It was a peaceful oblivion that stretched across to the horizon, a pool of onyx in which the few houses with lights on, lit storefronts and streetlights glittered in the darkness—mirroring the starry sky like a reflection on the surface of a lake.

“Are you hiding for the party too?” Derek asked after a moment.

“Social gatherings get to be a bit much sometimes,” Stiles admitted. A panicked expression lit up his face as he quickly backtracked. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my friends and I love spending time with them—”

“But it gets too much,” Derek said understandingly, offering Stiles a kind smile.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah.”

“I know how you feel,” Derek said, leaning back on his elbows and staring up at the starry sky.

“Have you mad your New Year’s resolution yet?” Stiles asked.

“Nope,” Derek answered.

“Why not?”

“New Year’s resolutions are empty promises you make yourself that barely make it a week into the New Year, let alone a month or the whole year, and then you’re left feeling sad and disappointed in yourself. All in all, resolutions do more harm than good.”

“Then make one you can keep,” Stiles challenged him.

Derek shook his head.

“Come on,” Stiles coaxed. “It’s just you and me here. I won’t tell anyone and if we don’t stick out our resolutions then no harm done.”

Derek let out a measured sigh.

“Fine,” he said reluctantly. “What’s yours?”

Stiles thought for a moment, a look of determination passing over his face.

“I will not sacrifice my own happiness for the sake of others,” Stiles vowed.

“Wow,” Derek muttered, stunned.

“I…” Derek thought it over for a moment. “I will break the pattern—no more abusive relationships.”

Stiles looked at him, his dark eyes lit by the glow of the street lamps. There was no judgment, no pity—only empathy. A hint of a proud smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

“That’s a good resolution.”

Derek met his gaze for a second, turning away and bowing his head slightly.

They settled into a moment of quiet, looking out across the town as the muffled music from downstairs reached their ears.

Stiles fidgeted slightly, looking down at his hands.

“Okay, I need to say this,” he started, wringing his hands. “I need to get it off my chest and I guess now is as good of a time as any because if it blows up in my face then we have the new year to forget it ever happened and move on—”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted, his voice soft.

Stiles drew in a deep breath.

“I like you,” he admitted. He paused for a moment before adding, “As more than a friend.”

He glanced up at Derek, realising the man was looking back at him, his expression unreadable.

“And I know my timing is really messed up considering what you just said, and I in no way want to pressure you into anything—in fact, you don’t have to respond. Actually, just forget I ever said anything—”

Derek pushed himself upright, cupping Stiles’ face in one hand and bringing their lips together in a tender kiss, silencing Stiles.

Stiles’ breath fell from his lips as he melted into the kiss, his eyes falling shut. He instinctively reached forward, his fingers brushing against Derek’s jaw and his hand settling on the nape of the man’s neck, his fingers woven into Derek’s soft hair.

Derek tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss.

Derek drew back slowly, lingering close enough that the warmth of his breath played across Stiles’ lips.

“I like you too,” Derek whispered lowly.

He sat back, his aventurine eyes soft as he looked at Stiles.

“How about a new resolution?” Derek proposed. “You and I give this a go, and if it doesn’t last then it’ll be like any other resolution.”

“And if it does last?” Stiles asked, hopeful.

A smile played across Derek’s lips. “I hope it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
